


cold and stotic 'kawa-kun

by tryingbutnotreally



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Happy, Help, High School, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Panic Attacks, Relationship Advice, Sad, Shy Oikawa Tooru, fluff if you squint, good advice, im bad at tagging, kyouhaba if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingbutnotreally/pseuds/tryingbutnotreally
Summary: Iwaizumi transfers to the famous sea castle of Miyagi prefecture, and meets the cold and quiet Oikawa Tooru, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 5





	cold and stotic 'kawa-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then why are you blaming me for saying I won't accept it? It’s your fault for giving me something I didn't want nor asked for.” the boy spat out. 
> 
> Holy shit...

\------------------------------------

Iwaizumi was a calm and collected person, he thought, and he thought this because in tense and anxious situations, he often knew how to figure out what to do, without freaking out, of course. 

He was a simple being, never needing too much out of life. He knew what to do, when to do it and how to do it. 

This was all before he had the revolutionary idea of applying to Aoba Johsai, before he met the disaster that is Oikawa Tooru,

The shy, quiet, and very sassy and cold proclaimed ‘Prince’ of the year, as he was so beautiful, so stunning, but so rude and intimidating, just like royalty, and the fact that he’s never seen with anyone adds on to the thought that everyone is too ‘lowly’ for him, but that still doesn’t stop people from fantasizing over his beauty either. 

That disaster completely threw Iwaizumi off course, his mind blanked every time he heard his angelic and harsh voice, and his senses blurred out every time he saw Oikawa concentrate on his notes, even though he knew very well that it was unnecessary considering Oikawa had classes in honours. 

And above all that, this disaster had complete control over Iwaizumi, and he knew it, he knew it too well. He knew that he had Iwaizumi wrapped around his finger, and he knew what to say, what to do, just to set Iwa off, but it all came to whether he was bothered to or not, and in this case, he barely had motivation, and barely had any want to mess with him, 

So why did he have such a big impact on Iwaizumi if he didn’t bother to nor wanted to in the first place? 

Well it was just that, the fact he didn’t want anything to do with Iwa literally knocked Iwaizumi off his very functional train of thought by literally existing. 

But for now, Iwaizumi was still the calm, collected and mature person he was. 

He was calm and collected when looking for schools to apply to two months before graduating, 

He was calm and collected when taking the entrance exam to Aoba Johsai and when receiving his graduation diploma from his junior high, 

And he was calm and collected when walking up to reception to take his schedule and locker key. 

He was not calm and collected however, when he walked into his first class in Aoba Johsai 15 minutes early to see a chocolate haired boy smack talking someone who was trying to talk to him, most likely a confession or a random gift. 

\------------------------------------

His mouth stood agape as he heard such words come out of such an innocent, beautiful face. 

“Did i ask you to give this to me?”

“..no” 

“Then why are you blaming me for saying I won't accept it? It’s your fault for giving me something I didn't want nor asked for.” the boy spat out. 

Holy shit...

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

The poor boy who just wanted to give him a box of chocolates burned red in embarrassment, 

“I-i’m sorry To- Oikawa-kun…” he said as he ran out of the classroom, with tears brimming the corner of his eyes, his footsteps seemingly hushing the sound of his beating, now broken, heart, with a short, brown haired girl running after him. 

The boy who he now knew as Oikawa sneered and sat back down in his seat next to the window, as the few students watching started talking amongst themselves, most likely about the situation. 

The seat next to Oikawa was empty, as it previously belonged to the brown-haired girl who went to comfort the boy who had just been rejected. 

Iwaizumi looked around and found a seat towards the left, next to a brown haired boy and a… pink haired boy? Wait, pink? 

He looked closer and didn’t notice he was staring, he was snapped out of it when the pink haired boy opened his mouth. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” he said. 

“Wait oh shi- crap i'm sorry for staring, i was just caught off guard by your- p-pink-” his voice was caught in his throat before he could finish his sentence, so he just stopped talking.

The pink and brown haired boys both laughed at this, and Iwaizumi wanted to delete himself. 

“Yes, i have pink hair. It's very eye-catching. I know, i’m Hanamaki Takahiro, but just call me Makki, c’mon, sit here,” he said as he pat the seat next to him and diagonally across the brown haired boy. “You’re new, right? I don't think i’ve seen you around last year, and not to flex or anything, but i know everyone. Literally everyone.” Makki said. 

“That is a lie, don’t listen to him, and don’t ask him about anything. You’re just going to stroke his ego even more.” the brown haired boy said as he cupped his hand onto Makki’s lips, with him making inaudible sounds in protest, “I’m Matsukawa Issei, but just call me Mattsun.” 

Iwaizumi nodded as he regained his composure. 

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, and yes I’m new. Say, who were those people earlier, that Oikawa guy and the other guy with the chocolates?” 

Makki put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. 

“Ouch Iwa, not even a ‘nice to meet you i’m so happy to be your friend’ huh, only interested in our Prince Oikawa, how rude.” he gasped dramatically. 

Immediately he received a bonk from Mattsun. 

“Sorry about him, yeah that was Tominaga. Poor boy, he’s had a thing for Oikawa for 2 years, well honestly a lot of people have, but he’s just been hopelessly in love with the boy who won’t even spare him a glance.” 

Iwaizumi now felt bad.

“Ah, it was kind of rude though, Oikawa reacted so coldly-” 

“That’s just because he gave Oikawa white chocolates with raspberries, raspberries I say!! Oikawa is horribly allergic to them, and for someone who has had a crush on him for 2 years I'd expect him to know that he’s allergic to raspberries, his fault I guess.” Makki cut in and explained. 

Before Iwaizumi could say anything else, the professor walked in, and the three stopped talking and looked at the board while the teacher explained the rules. 

\------------------------------------

Like i said, 

Iwaizumi was a calm and collected person up until the moment he encountered the mess that he would come to know as the ‘heart-crusher’ or the ‘prince’ of the year,

And oh boy was he in for a very wild ride.

1090 words

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone ! this is my first work on ao3, and it's going to be a mess since I'm still not used to the platform and publishing is still wacky, but I'm trying my best :)) feel free to leave criticism~ 
> 
> anyways, this chapter is pretty short, and I apologise, it's kind of all over the place, which I will fix in the chapters to come. 
> 
> have a good day :D


End file.
